Solve for $x$ : $7 = 2x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{7}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{7}{2} = \dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}}$ $x = \dfrac{7}{2}$